1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer communications and more particularly to logic that governs communication between a computer (e.g., server) and a plurality of users (e.g., client stations).
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to ask a group of people a plurality of questions and to responsively receive a plurality of answers. More particularly, it is often desirable to compile the responses to the plurality of questions, to coordinate the activities of the group, to plan an event, or to survey the group's opinions, for example. One way of asking questions and receiving answers is for each member of the group to be together in a room. Of course, this is not always possible or convenient. Another method of asking questions and receiving answers is for the group to correspond via email or via instant messaging (“IM”). The more members of the group, however, the more network resources and/or bandwidth the email or IM exchange occupies. In addition, users may spend valuable time reading through email and responses. More particularly, users may spend valuable time reading questions that other users may have already answered or decided upon.
Due to the deficiencies in the existing art, a need exists for an improved, more efficient method and system to facilitate asking questions to and receiving answers from a group of people.